Problem: 45 cars were in the hardware store parking lot. 39 more cars park at the hardware store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Explanation: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $45 + 39$ cars. $45 + 39 = 84$ cars.